Sword Beam Emission
The power to fire blasts of energy/matter from swords and other such bladed weapons. Sub-power of Attack Powers. Variation of Razor Wind. Also Called * Blade Beam (Final Fantasy series) * Blade/Sword Blast/Projectile/Wave Emission Capabilities The user can use a sword or other such bladed weapon to fire powerful beams/blasts of energy/matter or use the beams to enhanced the slashes and stabbing powers of the blade. Variations * Claw Beam: The user projects energy beams from their claws. Often a technique of Elemental Claws. * Sword Pressure (Kenatsu):The user unleashes simple bursts of energy/matter with a swing of a blade weapon. While not as strong as a full powered attack, the pressure is capable of stunning and significant damage. Associations * Attack Powers * Blade Construction * Cutting * Elemental Attacks * Energy Attacks * Enhanced Swordsmanship * Impale * Infusion * Laser Emission * Razor Wind * Spatial Slicing * Wave Motion Blast * Weapon Creation * Weapon Manipulation Known Users Manga/Anime Video Games Cartoons/Comics Known Weapons * Wailing Dark (Asura's Wrath) * Masamune (Chrono Trigger) * Blade of Olympus (God of War) *Tessaiga (InuYasha) *Tōkijin (InuYasha) *Naginata of Kenkon (InuYasha) *Banryū (InuYasha) *Bakusaiga (InuYasha) * Z-Saber (Mega Man X/Zero series) *Shichiseiken (One Piece: The Cursed Holy Sword) * Gunshin (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) *Banrai (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) *Master Sword (The Legend of Zelda series) * Bloodskal Blade (Elder Scrolls V:Skyrim) * Nobitsura Kage (Shadow Warrior 2013); when completed Gallery Augus Wailing Dark Slash.gif|Whenever Augus (Asura's Wrath) channels Mantra into his Wailing Dark, he can emit powerful sword beams that travel over or along the ground. File:Nake_Benihime.png|Kisuke Urahara (Bleach) using Nake, Benihime to fire powerful sword energy blasts. File:Zanka_no_Tachi,_Kita_-_Tenchi_Kaijin.png|Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) using Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin to fire off a sword beam of lethal heat and flames. File:Ichigo_Getsuga_Tensho.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) unleashing his signature technique, Getsuga Tenshō. Ichigo Sword Pressure.gif|When he ragined his abilities thanks to his Fullbringer powers, Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) could project blasts of spiritual energy that were as powerful as his old Getsuga Tensho with the force of his sword. Baragaan slash.gif|Baraggan Louisenbairn (Bleach) unleashes temporal-energy blades from Respira infused axe. OlaAzul.gif|Tier Harribel (Bleach) uses Ola Azul to fire an energy thrust from Tiburón. Trident.gif|Tier Harribel (Bleach) uses Trident to unleash a powerful spiritual energy slash. Cornell_Energy_Slash.jpg|Cornell (Castlevania) firing energy blasts from his claws. Tohka_Sandalphon_super_energy_slash.gif|Tohka Yatogami (Date A Live) uses the Final Sword: Halvanhelev to unleash a powerful slashing beam that can cut through a cliff. Shido Sword Beam.gif|Shido Itsuka (Date A Live) uses Sandalphon to fire energy slashes. Trunks Sword Beam.JPG|Future Trunks (Dragon Ball series) fires his Crescent Sword attack. Janemba Dimension Sword Attack.gif|With his Dimension Sword, Janemba (Dragon Ball series) can fire beams of ki that can cut through dimensions. Zamasu Heavenly Arrow.gif|Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) using his God Split Cut as a medium to fire his Heavenly Arrows. SSJR Goku Black Divine Lasso.gif|With his Super Saiyan Rosé Azure Dragon Sword, Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) can use his Divine Lasso to fire explosive arrow-like projectiles that pierce through the body of his opponent. Venus_Photon_Slicer.gif|Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) using Photon Slicer to project an energy beam from her twin swords. Celestial_Spirit_King's_Meteor_Blade.gif|The Celestial Spirit King's (Fairy Tail) Meteor Blade is a powerful slash that extends for miles and miles across the land creating an enormous fissure that divides the terrain. Celestial_Spirit_King's_Galaxia_Blade.gif|Celestial Spirit King (Fairy Tail) imbued Stellar magic into his sword to use Galaxia Blade. File:EACCC.gif|Gilgamesh (Fate) using his noble phantasm: Enuma Elish. Olympian Sword Beam.gif|Zeus (God of War) using the Blade of Olympus to unleash Divine Retribution, a massive wave of godly might, wiping out all of the Spartan and Rhodesian soldiers. DFF Blade Beam.png|Cloud (Final Fantasy series) can build up his Limit Gauge in order to use his third Limit Break, Blade Beam. Inuyasha Firing Wind Scar.gif|Inuyasha (InuYasha) sends energy into the rift of demonic energy between himself and his opponent's swirling in the wind to fire off the Wind Scar. Inuyasha Backlash Wave.gif|Inuyasha (InuYasha) can use the Backlash Wave to combine the Wind Scar with his opponents's attack to create a destructive energy torrent and send his opponent's attack back at them. File:Inuyasha_Meidō_Zangetsuha.gif|Inuyasha (InuYasha) using his Meidō Zangetsuha to unleash dimensional blades that cuts and banishes enemies into the Netherworld. Sesshomaru Kenatsu.gif|Sesshōmaru (InuYasha), like most who wield demonic blades, can use Kenatsu to cut anything with demon energy without making physical contact. Sesshōmaru Needle Kenatsu.gif|When Sesshōmaru (InuYasha) first acquired Tōkijin, he developed a Kenatsu that fires barrage of demonic energy needles. Sesshōmaru Kentasu Wave.gif|As Sesshōmaru (InuYasha) continued to use Tōkijin he became able to use Kenatsu in the form of powerful energy waves. Tōkijin Kenatsu Blast.gif|Sesshōmaru (InuYasha) can also use Kenatsu in the form of devastating energy blasts. Sesshomaru Dragon Strike.gif|Sesshōmaru (InuYasha) can channel his demonic energy into his Tōkijin and unleash it the form of his most powerful attack, Dragon Strike, a blast electrcity with power rivaling that of Inuyasha's Backlash Wave. Bakusaiga Slash.gif|Sesshōmaru (InuYasha) can use his Bakusaiga to fire explosive blasts of energy that can destroy an entire horde of lesser demons. Banryu Dragon Hammer.gif|When he had four Shikon Jewel shards embedded in his Banryū, Bankotsu (InuYasha) could channel their power to unleash his Dragon Hammer, releasing a destructive wave of energy that rivaled Inuyasha's Wind Scar. File:Banryu_Heat_Blast.gif|When he possessed seven Shikon Jewel shards, Bankotsu (InuYasha) was able to channel their power into his Banryū to fire off his Heat Blast, cancelling out Inuyasha's Wind Scar. Banryū Flash.gif|Having turned the wrath of 1000 humans and 1000 demons into demonic energy, along with having the power of the Shikon Jewel shards, Bankotsu (InuYasha) was able to channel the layers of power into his Banryū and unleash Banryū Flash, a powerful wave of energy that was able to completely overwhelm Inuyasha's Wind Scar. Banryū Hatred Ball.gif|Having turned the wrath of 1000 humans and 1000 demons into demonic energy, along with having the power of the Shikon Jewel shards, Bankotsu (InuYasha) was able to channel the layers of power into his Banryū and unleash his Hatred Ball. Naginata of Kenkon Light and Darkness Blast.gif|After using half of the Naginata of Kenkon to absorb the Tessaiga's demonic energy, Hoshiyomi (InuYasha) was able to use the energy to unleash a powerful blast of light and darkness. Naginata of Kenkon Blast.gif|Hoshiyomi (InuYasha) unleashes a spherical shockwave that is powerful enough to kill a large number of demons via the Naginata of Kenkon. Naginata of Kenkon Kenatsu.gif|Hoshiyomi (InuYasha) can use the Naginata of Kenkon to fire a Kenatsu that can open a vortex to the invisible void between Heaven and Earth. Naginata of Kenkon Crimson Sphere.gif|When Hoshiyomi (InuYasha) channels the incredible demonic energy of two hundred and twenty-two demons into his Naginata of Kenkon, he can unleash his Crimson Sphere to exterminate his enemies into nothingness. Goraishi Blast.gif|With his Goraishi, Kōga (InuYasha) is able to fire energy blasts that rival that of Inuyasha's Wind Scar. Sō'unga Dragon Twister.gif|Sō’unga (InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler) can unleashed its Dragon Twister, a violent power powerful attack that annihilates everything and everyone in its path., File:Kirby_Sword_Beam.jpg|Kirby (Kirby Right Back at Ya!) emitting a sword beam. File:Meta_Knight_Sword_Beam.jpg|Meta Knight (Kirby Right Back at Ya!) emitting a sword beam. SR2-ReaverBolt-Shoot.PNG|Raziel (Legacy of Kain) fires a Reaver Bolt, a variation of his telekinetic force projectile, from the Wraith Blade. File:Heavy_Wave_Slash.png|Zero (Mega Man X8) using Heavy Wave Slash, releasing a sword beam of gravitons. Zero Ittouryoudan Genmurei.png|In his Awakened form, Zero (Mega Man X series) is able to use his Z-saber to unleash Ittouryoudan: Genmurei, releasing two crescent energy waves that are almost impossible to avoid. Zero Nightmare Genmurei Kai.png|Being created by Gate from Zero's DNA, the Zero Nightmare (Mega Man X6) can use the Genmurei Kai a black version of Awakened Zero's Genmu Zero, but posseses unpredictable power and speed. MMZ Kougenjin and Zaneidan.png|Zero (Mega Man Zero series) can release energy waves from his Z-saber via his Kougenjin or Zaneidan techniques. Dreyfus_using_Rakan.png|Dreyfus (Nanatsu no Taizai) using Rankan to fire an energy beam from the tip of his sword that pierces through any opponent. Saga Yokazan.gif|When he wielded the Shichiseiken, Saga (One Piece: The Cursed Holy Sword) could use Yokazan to create projectiles of cursed fire in the form of waves or explosive fireballs. File:Space_Sword_Blaster.png|Sailor Uranus (Sailor Moon) using Space Sword Blaster. Kagato Master Key Sword Beam.gif|With his own Master Key, Kagato (Tenchi Universe) could project powerful energy slashes that were able to knock back his foes with great force. File:Skyward_Strike.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda) using the Skyward Strike by infusing his sword with heavenly energy or by calling upon power from above. Leonardo_with_Gunshin_(2).gif|When Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) wields Gunshin, he is able to use the sword to project the white flames of the dragon king. Raphael with Banrai (2).gif|When Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) wields Banrai he can send shockwaves that can destroy stone and strike demons. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Beam Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Projection Powers Category:Blade-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries